June 2143
1 June 2143 ANCHOR: A heartbroken President Clarke ends her silence. CLARKE: I love Bryan more than anything in than world. But the law says that clones are not real people and I support that position. I have no choice but to let justice take its course – even if it means seeing my son go to jail. 2 June 2143 ANCHOR: One month ago, "R" blew up Space Biosphere Six. The Hispanic Commonwealth had to buy tons of TFP from the other Combines at great cost. The rebel plan may have worked: since the attack, the executions of so-called "R" sympathisers have ceased. 3 June 2143 ANCHOR: Perry Epp today honoured Nano Flack, founder of the Hawking Experimental Education Center. No computers or holograms here – just pencil, paper and a child's imagination. EPP: Nano Flack has rediscovered the three 'R's – reading, writing and reality. 4 June 2143 ANCHOR: There's been a startling revelation from astronomer Winston Rylo. RYLO: During the three days in March when the Virtual Reality Presence first appeared, a powerful neutrino beam was aimed at Earth from Mars – the point of origin was an unexplored region of Cydonia. 7 June 2143 ANCHOR: Winston Rylo's report of an unexplained neutrino emission from Mars – at the same time the Virtual Reality Presence appeared on Earth – has rekindled an old mystery. The Cydonia region of Mars has been a source of scientific controversy since the late 1900s. 8 June 2143 ANCHOR: In the late 1900s unmanned probes launched from Earth recorded this strange geological formation in the Cydonia region of Mars. Whether it is a natural phenomenon or extraterrestrial "calling card" has been hotly debated by scientists for well over a century. 9 June 2143 ANCHOR: "Look to the Face of Mars and learn your destiny." Those were the words of the Virtual Reality Presence. But recent events suggest that the "Face" of Mars may be watching us. Can this centuries-old Martian Sphinx tell us something about Earth's future? 10 June 2143 ANCHOR: The leading producer of textured fungal protein, TFP Franchises, has unveiled a new simulated snack. It is called Fructolube – a chocolate shake which doubles as a robotic lubricant. TFP burgers, of course, are already the world's best-selling fast food. 11 June 2143 ANCHOR: Dateline, Hollywood Island. No less than three major studios have announced plans to produce unauthorised holodramas based on the Bryan Clarke scandal. President Clarke is outraged. CLARKE: Hollywood hasn't sunk this low since the Amy Fisher epidemic of the 1990s. 14 June 2143 ANCHOR: Employees at Moonbase Wilson have gone on strike, shutting down the NAU's most valuable mining colony. President Clarke has issued a blunt response. CLARKE: Go back to work or I'll send in the clones! ANCHOR: The third army's crack clone brigade is stationed at the base. 15 June 2143 ANCHOR: Would you let your children create their own genetic mutations? Well, DNA Wonders has just put out the Little Geneticist Kit. Now, kids as young as eight can start by messing with the chromosomes of amoebae and paramecia. What is next? Slugs and politicians? 16 June 2143 ANCHOR: Reality Secretary Perry Epp has issued a warning to President Clarke. EPP: Our hearings into DNA adaptation strongly suggest that there may be dangerous side-effects. The potential for violent conflict with the striking workers at [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]] is very real. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2143-06